percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Carsonet Wallace
'' Carsonet Erylla Wallace is a demigod and daughter of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture and plants. She currently trains in Camp Half-Blood to hone her skills. History Childhood Carsonet Wallace was born to Donovan Wallace, her mortal parent and Demeter, her godly parent. She was raised in a very rich mansion in Albany, New York. She gets all her necessary needs that is beyond enough as her father is very generous. Demeter left her partner and daughter when she was still just an infant but was sad to leave them, but she had to. When she can already walk and talk, she always went to the big gardens of the mansion to play around the trees and flowers. Donovan expected this since she is the daughter of the goddess of plants. She was always found in the gardens, playing and running happily as if she has friends there. But she wasn't treated like an insane person, she was loved by everybody in the mansion, even the workers and maids. She studied at a fine and exclusive school where she got high grades due to her diligence in studying. She also has a private tutor teaching her twice a week to review her. This made her father very proud of her, but he knew the time that she must leave her comfort zone and face the challenges as a demigod. Leaving Her Home While she was playing in the gardens at the night she turned thirteen, dryads came to pick her up to take her to Camp Half-Blood. This made her very confused and amazed at the same time. Her father came after seeing the dryads arrive, carrying a knapsack full of clothes and some snacks. She wondered why he was carrying a knapsack and asked him what is going on. Her father only replied, "You'll know soon enough, Carsonet. Just follow them. They are good creatures.". This made her ask him what are those creatures coming to pick her up so he explained to her what dryads are. She still wondered what will happen to her but she reluctantly followed the dryads and her father's orders to follow them. This made her and Donovan very sad so her father said to her before she left, "Take care, Carsonet. Visit me sometime.". But she asked what is going to happen to her studies but his father said that she will not go to school anymore as she had learned plenty of different lessons and leaving him for something better will make her learn more. She and the dryads left the mansion and Albany to got to Camp Half-Blood in Manhattan, New York near Long Island Sound. Entering Camp Half-Blood She made it to the camp after a few hours of traveling. The dryads left her at the entrance and bid her goodbye and good luck. She met one of the campers there, but did not introduced himself for unknown reasons. But the guy knew that she is a newcomer so he gave her a tour around the camp. Eventually, he introduced himself as Leo Valdez, a child of Hephaestus, the god of fire and blacksmiths. After a day of getting used to the camp, she was claimed by Demeter. She was then invited by her brothers and sisters to Demeter's Cabin, which she was very delighted to see as it is full of trees and flowers. Afterwards, she was trained on the art of combat and using her demigod powers. She chose to fight hand-in-hand and used gauntlets made of celestial bronze to fight. She was also trained by the older children of Demeter to summon plants, trees and flowers to her advantage. She was very amazed that she can do that, and she believed her father very well that she didn't need to attend a mortal school anymore, as the camp offers something different and more exciting. Appearance Physical She is a very beautiful young girl with slightly curled dark blonde hair and bright, beautiful ligth brown eyes. She is of average height and has very fair skin. She keeps her appearance beautiful, but not to the point that she becomes vain. She keeps her appearance simple, but gorgeous and elegant. She is of medium built, which makes it a perfect match with her beautiful face. Clothing Normal She wears a simple pink t-shirt, jeans and navy and white-colored sneakers, which makes it light on her feet. She also wears a silver necklace and a pink wristwatch which was given to her by her father Donovan when she turned twelve years old. During Combat She still wears her normal clothing, only that she added an upper armor, a belt and a skirt armor made of metal. She also wears greaves that protects her legs from injury. Speaking of greaves, she also wears faded pink elbow pads and the gauntlets which she uses to attack. Personality She is a kind, courteous and independent girl with a sense of responsibility over her actions. She was raised with good noble manners which made her very well respected by her family, family workers and her schoolmates and teachers. But she can be aggresive and serious if situations need this kind of mood. She is also intelligent, trying to solve things her friends have missed looking. She is also a cheerful girl but not the psyched up and hyperactive ones. Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw is being not her true self. She tries to be someone who is strong and never gives up but due to this, she was not able to show her true feelings, motives and potentials, which will help her along the way. This makes her strong on the outside but weak on the inside, affecting much of her true self. Weapons Fists At first, she might look like your ordinary demigod with a beautiful face and good manners but look again, she's got some spunk up her sleeve. She wears gauntlets made of celestial bronze, which she uses to smack opponents to the ground with great force and strength. As it is made of celestial bronze, it can kill monsters. Plants Being a daughter of Demeter, she uses the power of plants to turn the tables. She can summon vines to trap enemies or throw flowers like ninja stars to slice through enemies. Also with this power, she can poison enemies by throwing stems of poisonous flowers, rendering them immobile, or even dead. Abilities *She can charge power through her fists and punch them at enemies with great force and strength, making them fly backward for some meters. Drawback is that when she charges power, it renders her vulnerable to any attack. For short, she can have great punching strength. Dodging after attacking is risky too, as she needs to collect herself again after dealing a hard blow. *She is agile and very flexible. She can do somersaults in the air on the ground to dodge incoming attacks. But one wrong move can make things, well, ugly. *She can summon vines (either thorny or the normal type) to grab onto spots that is good for climbing or use them to tangle targets. It gets painful if she summons thorns to come out of the vines. But the weaker her power, the lower the durability of the vines will become, thus making them fragile and easily broken. *She can throw flower petals like shuriken of different sizes at rapid speed. But she needs to rest a little as this makes her arms tired of throwing but the results when hit is commendable as it can cut through thick ropes and branches. But the sharper the petals, the more power consumed. *She can throw poisonous stems at opponents like small spears. But if she wants a bigger version, she can throw bamboo spears tipped with poison. Accuracy is heavily needed and the bamboo maybe heavy after a first glance. *She can revive dead plants into brand-new plants. But this consumes a lot of her power, thus making her tired easily. The bigger the dead plant, even more power is consumed and more tired she will become. *She can heal dying or sick plants. But like her plant-reviving powers, this consumes a lot of power. *She can combine the power of plants and her charged punch into a dangerous attack. But this makes her tired easily as this consumes much of her power. Appearances Gallery CarsonetSmile.jpg|Carsonet smiling. 201744.jpg|Carsonet wearing sunglasses. Carsonetangry.jpg|Carsonet with an angry face. Carsonetpout.jpg|Carsonet pouting her tongue. Carsonet.jpg|Carsonet Wallace Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Children of Demeter Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Mortals